New Grade, New Friends, and New Jobs
by dmr131313
Summary: The girls are back to high school for another year. The only thing different? They need jobs for their rented apartment! Come join and watch the ponies- err, humans you all know, and love travel through senior year with some new classmates, and new lovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Description:_

_The girls are back to high school for another year. The only thing different? They need jobs for their rented apartment! Come join and watch the ponies- err, humans you all know, and love travel through senior year with some new classmates, and new lovers._

**Note from the Author: This time, I****'m actually trying to keep all characters in character the best I can, so let's hope that works... Anyway, ****I will be accepting OCs, just not many so it****'s basically first come first serve. Anyway, I need the basics, gender, age, grade, appearance, personality, likes, dislikes, and since this is romance, how they react to certain types of romantic gestures (hugging, kissing, etc.) from their perspective crush. Got it? No? Well message me if you have any questions.**

"Come on, hurry up!" Twilight spoke, "We're gonna be late!"

"Well I don't know about you, Little Ms. I-Care-So-Much-About-School, but it's only orientation for first years, we don't even have to be there till noon today."

"I know, I know! But for us, the lockers are first come first serve this year!"

"First come first serve?!" Rainbow screaming sarcastically, "Wow! That's so, boring."

"Oh, whatever, just hurry up."

"Alright, alright, I'm hurrying."

Rainbow picked up her feet as Twilight started to run. Knowing she isn't an athletic type, Twilight had tripped over her own feet, tumbling to the ground, and dropping her books. Rainbow laughed walking up to her, "You okay there, Klutz?"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Twilight spoke annoyed. "Oh no..."

"What, lose your favorite book, or something?"

"No," she said picking up a paper from a puddle, still there from the night before, "just the homework."

"That's it? I didn't even do English's homework."

"Well I work really hard on my grades. So if I get an F on this one assignment, my whole GPA could drop!"

"Whatever, Einstein. I'm going to school, you whine about your homework." Rainbow ran as her friend tried to keep up.

XXXX

Walking into class, the orientation tour had already ended. A few new students entered the school, even in senior year. Twilight immediately took her seat next to a book nerd almost as smart as she was, "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The blonde haired boy had finished writing down the homework, and looked at her pushing up his glasses, "Hey, I'm Dylan, Dylan Baptist."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've seen you before in this school."

"It's cool, I'm new to this school."

"Oh are you? I remember my first year here, it was really fun that I got to meet all my friends here. I can help you around the school if you like."

"I don't need it," he help up a paper that was next to him, "got a map."

The bell rang as class started.

Outside the school, Riley rolled up on his skateboard to the campus. Reaching a railing, he reached down. Grabbing the board, he held on to the rail performing a vault. The skateboard left his hand, and fell into a bush as he continued running into the school.

"So today, class," said the teacher, "we're doing the obvious, name learning, and code of conduct. So first off-" a knock on the door made her stopped. She opened the door, letting in the brown haired, green-eyed, kid. "I will not accept tardiness in my class, what is your name."

"Riley Tetlow..." he mumbled.

"Speak up."

"Riley Tetlow, alright!" Riley looked over the class, _What's the point in joining a new school with your friends, if you aren't gonna get the same class?_ He wondered.

"Well, Mr. Tetlow, don't be late for my class again, or I'm gonna call your parents. Now go take your seat."

Riley sat in the only available seat, and was whispered to, "Late on the first day huh? Pretty bold."

He looked to his rainbow-haired neighbour, "I overslept, alright?"

"So, Riley Tetlow," she teased his funny name, "My name is Rainbow."

"Nice to meet you too."

XXXX

Morning classes ended, and everyone rushed to the cafeteria. Riley, Dylan, and their friend, Donte. The sight of Donte's black-blonde hair was distracted by his bright blue eyes.

"What're we gonna do about lunch?" asked Riley.

"I don't know about you," Donte responded, taking out a deck of cards, "but I see a cute girl over there."

Dylan stopped him before he walked off. "Odds are, she's taken. Even if we are Seniors, we just arrive to this school."

"Well..." started Riley, having failed the 6th grade.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Riley, you're a Junior."

"Yeah..."

"But, Donte, like I was-" Dylan noticed he walked off to do magic to the girl, Dylan merely sighed.

Riley saw Rainbow already at a table. He saw some of the guys had basketballs, and soccer balls. While the girls had volleyballs, and pom-poms. He rushed over there, jumping into an available seat.

"Well I guess we-" said Dylan, turning to see his other friend gone as well.

With his mouth open, he heard words that weren't his own, "Alone for lunch?"

He saw purple-haired girl from first period, "Yeah, Twilight. My friends already left to their cliques."

"Well come hang out with me then, I don't fit anywhere else either."

As she walked off, he smiled, "Alright."

**Note from the Author: Alright so, OC stuff. **

**Name;**

**Gender;**

**Age/Year (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, Senior);**

**Appearance (You don't have to go too deep, but don't be vague);**

**Personality around friends, enemies, and crushes;**

**Love interest/crush (if main characters);**

**Friends;**

**Enemies; and so forth if I missed anything.**

**Like I said, first come, first serve. I know I won't go over 10 OCs, so be cautious when you're PMing. I will let you all know when I run out of OCs to post so you don't waste your time. So if there is more than one chapter when you wanna post an OC, read the others first. I think I just wrote over a hundred (or two) words in the Author's Notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_So..." said a tanned skin girl. Her long brown hair falling in her face without her broch for her usual ponytail. "I wanted to ask you something..." The girl's brown eyes were glancing from the boy she was talking to and the ground. Her face as red as her sneakers._

"_Yeah, sure, go ahead," spoke Riley. "What do you want Valerie?"_

"_Will... Will you go out with me...?"_

XXXX

"*yawn*..."

"Riley, stop talking!" spoke the teacher.

"I only yawned!"

"Detention!"

"Whatever..."

The end of school bell rang out soon afterwards. A 16-year-old boy walked in almost immediately. His sandy-blonde hair covering slightly his green eyes. His gray shirt matching his pants. John Trails spoke, "Hey, Rainbow, you up for a game?"

"You're on!" she immediately responded, up for a challenge.

"The usual?"

Rainbow grinned and nodded. Riley was confused, since they both didn't have a ball of any sport. "What type of game are you talking about?"

"Me and Rainbow head to the front of the school grounds, and we race," John said. "I don't think I've seen you before around here."

"I just transferred in, I'm Riley."

"Nice to meet you, Riley. John." He held out his hand. Riley stood up taking it. "You wanna join us?"

Rainbow spoke for him, "He has detention."

Riley looked over, "I'll be back before she realizes. Anything with activity, I'm in."

"Alright, let's go." John led the way.

XX

Outside of school, John told Riley what normally happened. "Now, I'm not gonna deny, Rainbow is kinda fast, but it's still gonna be a challenge for her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, she runs around the school, but I don't."

Riley was looking where John was. Their traceur minds already active, seeing paths to run in. "If you don't run around the school, and you aren't fast, how do you expect to beat Rainbow in a race?"

"By going up the side of the wall. It's not as easy as you'd expect, so if you think you're fast, I'd suggesting running with Rainbow."

Rainbow performed a fake yawn, "Are we gonna race or what?"

The two met up to Rainbow, John saying the only rule to be known, "First to the other side wins, you got that?"

"Good enough for me," said Riley.

Rainbow began counting down, and started running before saying, "Go!"

"That cheater," comment John, running as well.

Riley was right behind him. John expected that Riley was going with Rainbow, but he was far off. John ran up the front monument of the school, using it to latch onto the side. Though Riley didn't need to, and immediately landed on his feet from jumping.

As John climbed up, he noticed Riley vaulting over the fence on top of the roof. "You too, huh?" he said running once more, following his actions.

Not knowing the roof of the school, Riley jumped onto a small ledge. His foot stepped on the end of it, thinking there was more ground to it. Slipping off, his arm skidding across the gravel of the roof. "Arg!" he screamed.

John vaulted over the same ledge, instead of stepping up. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he stood up slowly. "Let's continue." He started running almost right afterwards, his forearm bleeding.

John was right behind, and saw Rainbow already at the end as they approached the edge of the school. Riley stood on the edge, not knowing what to do at the time.

John jumped down to a lower level, then immediately jumping down to a barrel roll. As Riley tried to do the same, he stood up from his barrel roll grabbing his left arm. "Alright, that wasn't a good idea."

"What took you guys so long," asked Rainbow, walking up.

"Riley kind of... fell," John said motioning to his friend's arm.

"Dude, you should go to the infirmary."

"Nah, I'm good," blood dripped onto the pavement.

"You sure?" asked John.

"Not the first time I fell. Anyway, I should get back." Riley waved off, heading back into the school.

XX

Riley left the restroom from cleaning up his wound, and getting the gravel out. A bandage in place of it. Looking at his bandage, making sure it's pressed, he bumped into somebody, "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching."

He looked up to a girl saying, "It's fine, I wasn't-"

The two saw each other. "V-Valerie..."

"Riley...?"

"You transferred here to... huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So, how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Good..." Riley bit his lip. Last time he saw her, she was running off crying.

"Anyway, see ya." Valerie walked off without another word.

He saw her off. "She's, really grown in two years..."

As Riley walked into the classroom, his teacher started biting his ear off about leaving the classroom.

XXXX

Twilight's face blushed as she responded, "W-What?"

Donte spoke, his heart slightly beating hard from the many back-outs of this trick. "Trust me, it'll work."

"I-I don't think I sh-should..."

"If it makes you feel any better, on the cheek then, at least." Donte turned his head.

"A-Alright..." Twilight slowly, and obviously hesitantly leaned towards him. Donte noticed her eyes closed and turned his head, kissing her lips.

She backed away immediately, her blush getting redder. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that. Just watch." He fanned his cards out, kissing the faces of the cards. Slowly rubbing her hand with the card fan. "Open your hand."

Twilight slowly opened her hand. Turning over the - previously - 9 of Hearts, it changing into her 4 of Spades.

"Doing magic once more, huh, Donte?" Donte heard a voice and turned his head.

"Valerie. Long time no see. Didn't know you transferred."

"Yeah, just ran into you know who."

"Oh, him? I remember you telling me something about not caring about him anymore, how'd it go?"

"Good, nothing really happened."

"That's cool, Dylan went back to the apartment."

"He's renting an apartment?"

"Yeah, me, him, and Riley are sharing the rent of the apartment."

"How are you guys affording it?"

"How do you think? We had to get jobs."

Twilight's memory triggered, "That reminds me! I gotta go!" she ran off the school grounds.

"Guess that just leaves you and me," said Donte, fanning out the cards.

"You ain't getting a kiss from me."

He chuckled it off, "Alright, fine." He put the cards away as he made small talk.

**Note from the Author: Wow, not even two days and I have a few OC submissions already. John Trails belongs to Sanity07, and Valerie to Blackbolt45. Now, I've done something (since FF doesn't like double line spacing) As you could have guessed, XXXX has meant change of scene/change of time. However, instead of spacing, XX is meant for a change of time, but in a similar area. For example, like John, Riley, and Rainbow walking from inside the school, to outside, as you saw.**


	3. Chapter 3

As afterschool classes began, music rang out across the school. The sound of a guitar and bass together, bringing a melody like no other.

A pale-green eyed boy with a jet black mullet began to sing out, but as he did his guitar stopped making the noise it should. Both boys stopped, "Bloody hell," his British accent matching his Union Jack tank top perfectly. "Not again."

His friend wearing blue jeans and a black jacket removed his black cowboy to put up his bass, "Seriously, Casey? That's the 15th time this week."

"Sorry, Bluey, I know the words, I swear. The notes as well."

"It's Blueice, and it surely doesn't look it. We should find someone to sing, or play guitar."

"Come on, just one more time, I'll get it."

"Sorry, Casey, but I gotta head home. I don't have much time for my homework tonight, see ya." Blueice put on his white jacket and left.

Casey began to try playing again, but was stopped when he heard, "You guys sounded pretty good," he looked up to see a girl, "up until the singing."

"Hey, Vinyl... Yeah, that's really bothering me. I don't know why I can't do it, and it's only for that song."

"Well if you ever think you're good enough, I could help ya out with a gig or two, make a little money."

Casey chuckled slightly, "Thanks, I guess. But if me and Bluey can't get this song going, then there's no point."

"Alright, just let me know when you want to," Vinyl put on her custom headset, walking out of the room.

She had left before he wanted to say what he truly wanted, for her to stay.

Putting his guitar away, a freshman run up to her senior, "Casey!"

He turned his head, "Hey, Applebloom, what's up?"

"I know it's only the start of the school year, but the teacher was sayin' stuff I didn't quite understand."

He grabbed the paper from Applebloom's hand, "Algebra, huh? It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"So will you help?"

"Sure," he smiled.

XXXX

"Here are you drinks, I'll be back in a moment for order." Day had turned to dusk. John walked away from the table.

Ever since he was 14, John started working as a bust boy at the Honey Willow. Two years later and now he's a waiter.

Walking up to a new table, it showed a few boys hanging out. John walked up with a smile, and introduced himself.

"Wait, John?" said Riley looking up at the server after he was introduced.

"Riley?"

Dylan looked his friend, "You know him?"

"Yeah, met him today, actually. He goes to our school."

"Ah."

John went back to his waiter attitude, "So, what would you guys like to drink?"

XX

Riley left the building after eating, not being able to sit still for long. Donte followed his actions as well, his ulterior motif being Dylan forced to pay. Donte noticed a really cute girl sitting alone, possibly waiting for her ride, _Or her boyfriend...?_ he thought.

After thinking for a moment, he walked up to her, "Hey, I'm Donte, you mind if I borrow this?" being his normally brave self, he took the stetson of the girls head and placed it on his.

However, she immediately took it back, "People don't just take my hat," her country accent being a strong one.

"What's your name, stranger?"

"Applejack."

"Applejack, huh? Sounds like a good apple picker."

"Well I am," she said boasting a bit.

"Let's see what else you're good at picking," he fanned out a deck of cards.

"Yeah, no. I don't believe in that magic mumbo jumbo."

"Just one."

"Nope."

Donte leaned it to her, whispering in her ear, "Between you and me, these are apple scented cards."

"Really?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't believe me? Take one and see."

She took out a random card and smelled it, "You lied to me."

"Yup, but it got you to pick a card."

"I'm not participating in your 'trick'." She handed the card back.

"You don't have to," he took her Queen of Diamonds and shook it in his hands. The card disappeared, "You only have to look in your hat."

"Nope, I'm not going to."

"Aw, spoil-sport. I'll take your hat off then." As he reached, his hand was smacked away.

"Fine, I'll look in it." She took off her hat and looked inside, "There's nothing in it."

"I know, but that sure fooled you."

Applejack unconsciously chuckled, not knowing why. "You're right, it did."

"You don't believe in 'magic mumbo jumbo'," he tried to copy her accent, "so I didn't do any."

"Alright, so what if I did believe in it?"

"You don't, so it doesn't matter."

"Maybe I was stretchin' the truth. And I don't believe in it _yet_."

"Oh, then here." He fanned the cards out, with Applejack picking a card. "Now what I want you to do, is kiss the face of the card."

"What?"

"Kiss the face."

She kissed the card, and returned it to the deck. Donte said, "Step 1, hold out your hands," Applejack complied and held out her hands, "Step 2," he said with a snap, "your card jumps up to the top, the 4 of Clubs. So take your card." Applejack went to reach and he asked, "That's your card right?"

"No."

"It isn't?"

"Nope," Applejack chuckled slightly from his confusion.

"Uh... Here, I think I got it." He turned the card face down, and placed it in her hands; placing her other hand on top. "You kissed the face of the card, right?"

"Eeyup."

"But we've never met before. So we've never kissed... So you have to give me a kiss basically."

"Do I now?"

"From what I believe is the answer, yeah. So, I would suggest-"

Applejack removed one of her hands, grabbing his shirt. As he was pulled towards her, her lips shut his. Donte's eyes were shot open from her being so sudden.

The kiss broke seconds later, with their faces red. Donte cleared his throat. "S-So... Um," he almost forgot his patter. "So, yeah. N-Now that I know what it feels like..." He kissed her closed hands, slightly tracing them with his fingers, leaving a small bit of magic in there. "Open your hands."

She opened them, revealing her 2 of Spades. "That's pretty cool. Maybe I should start believing in this magic more."

Donte tried to go back to his brave self when he said, "Well with magical kisses like those, I don't see why not."

"Are you askin' me out?" she asked with a smirk.

"Only if you're gonna say yes to going to dinner tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Riley looked out the window, mid-sigh. The teacher's voice trailed off as he watched the trees outside flow with the breeze. His leg began shaking, signaling his last strand for sitting still. School bells soon rang through-out the school, and Riley bolted outside to an uncertain location.

With his backpack almost falling off, he clipped it to stay on. Being able to look back and see the exact spot he was sitting. Momentarily he looked around, seeing a small ledge next to a hill.

Running past the ledge, he slid down the leaf-covered hill, leaning his weight back to counterbalance. He sat at the bottom of the hill, hair flowing through his hair as with the trees. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't take it, being inside anymore..."

He laid back as he heard a girl's force, "Where were you off to in a hurry?"

"Just, outside..."

"Can't sit still, can you?"

"Nope," Riley opened his eyes to see a girl with black - slightly spikey - hair with turquoise tips sitting next to him. His green eyes met the most unique color of lavender eyes. "DJ, huh?" he said, looking at her black shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and neon high-tops shoes.

She looked down at her shirt, "It's, just a shirt."

"Really? I thought you were some form of famous DJ," Riley spoke in a joking matter, getting the girl to laugh.

"I'm Storm Wolf."

"Riley."

"I know, I'm in your class."

"Seriously? I've never seen you."

"I'm seated way in the back."

"Ah..." Riley thought for a moment, "I shouldn't even be here."

"W-Why?" Storm asked, worried that she was bothering him.

He chuckled slightly, "That sounded pretty bad, didn't it? Sorry. I meant be in Junior year, or this school."

"And why is that?"

"I got held back a year, and I only joined to be with my friends, who're Seniors."

"But you can still hang out with them right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not to mention they'd pay too much attention to school anyway."

"That's not a bad thing you know."

"I do. It just seems like it's a bit... too serious you know? It just seems all the people I can relate to are guys. I just want like, one girl friend to hang out with." Riley knew he probably should have chosen his words more carefully than that.

"Girlfriend?" asked Storm with a slight blush.

"No. Girl, friend. I'm not really looking for a girlfriend, especially since I'm getting flashbacks."

"Flashbacks, about what?"

"Just, one, about two years ago. A girl asked me out, and when I told her no, she ran off with tears in her eyes. I don't think I can handle that a second time so soon."

"Ah, I see. It's pretty hard on girls when getting rejected by their crush."

"I realized..."

XXXX

"Dinner, was excellent," said Donte.

"Well it should be, you paid for it."

Donte coughed slightly, "I don't think I can eat another..." he coughed again, this time, bring his hands to his mouth. He pulled out half a deck of cards from his mouth. "bite."

Applejack smiled, "Wow, didn't expect that one," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm being a bit predictable with my jokes. I'm not a comedian, I'm a magician, there's a difference."

"For one, your jokes."

"And for two..." he looked at her unsurprised from her comment, "I can do something, no one else can."

"And what is that?" Her phone vibrated, she took it out, 'New Message'. Opening up her texts, she sees 'This -Donte.'

"It's a little, something something I picked up a few years back," Donte spoke with a chuckle.

"So, maybe we should hang out again, tomorrow night maybe?"

"That's my line."

"But only if I approve it."

"Applejack the Cowgirl, taking control huh?"

"You have a problem?" she smirked.

"Nope. Just, realize something."

"And what is that?"

She was pulled in, as their lips connected once more. Seconds later, their lips parted with Donte's remark, "You aren't the only one who can take control."

XXXX

Casey looked over at his friend, "Come on, Bluey, I understand that I can't play and sing for that one song, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore the whole practice."

Blueice put his phone down, after sending a text message, "I'm sorry, I'm just, texting this girl."

"A lass, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess you would say I 'fancy' her."

"Ah, so how's it going?"

"I don't think she realizes it, I don't even know what to do about it."

"Just tell her the truth. In person would be preferred, but you can do it over text."

"Even if I do, what if she doesn't feel the same? I rather us be friends than never talk to her again."

Casey put his guitar up, and sat next to him, "But if you don't say anything, then she isn't gonna know anything. Just tell her, the _worst_ thing she can do, is say no."

"But I don't want a no."

"Look, if it's too hard, I can tell her for ya."

"Would you?"

"Sure. Now," patting Blueice's back one, Casey stood up, "let's get back to practicing. Shall we?"

Blueice smiled with a nod, "Yeah."

**Note from the Author: Since I forgot to do this last chapter, Casey Knight is an OC submitted by Captain Alaska, while Blueice by (Guest) Blueice Navy. Also, new OC in this Chapter, Storm Wolf from Dj Storm. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

"...hey..." was heard softly.

Riley's eyes slowly opened. "Hey," he suddenly heard.

"Huh, what?"

"You were sleeping," said Storm.

"Storm? What're you doing in-" He realized he wasn't in bed, but in school. The end of it, saying the clock. "When did I pass out?"

"Oh, just about when school started."

"You heard me?"

"The whole class heard you."

Riley slightly blushed, knowing his snoring habits.

XX

Scootaloo ran outside school, quickly grabbing her locked up scooter, "Come on girls, we have to get going."

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle rushed outside. Sweetie stopped and looked back, "Ella, you coming?"

A girl with bourbon colored hair walked out, black streaks flowing through it. Her galaxy converses first out the school. "Sorry, but I have to go straight home, maybe next time, okay?"

The three girls looked at each other, Scootaloo said, "Alright, maybe another day then." The three of them going off somewhere. Ella headed in a different direction.

Immediately afterward, Applejack walked outside. She stopped when she heard, "Applejack, wait up!"

She looked back at the school, "Hey, Casey, how's it goin'?"

"I, uh, I got a question for you."

"Alright, shoot."

"How would you like to go on a date?" Applejack blushed, then Casey immediately said - with a small blush, "With my friend, I mean."

"I, uh..."

Donte walked up next to her, glancing at Casey, "Hey, what's up?"

"Casey, here, was just uh, asking me a question, I can't really answer."

"Huh?" asked Donte, confused.

It took Casey a second before he realized the connection, "Ah, um, nevermind. I gotta get to practicing. Cheers."

As Casey walked into the school once more, he heard, "Why are you blushing?" from Donte as the doors closed.

Walking through the halls, he heard the mumble sing of another student. He glanced back, and stopped the student, "Hey."

Dylan looked back, taking out an earbud, "Yeah."

"What were you just singing."

"Just, nothing."

"No, the song you were singing."

"I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, why?"

"How long have you been singing?"

"A few years or so, but never in front of people."

"Can you," Casey glanced to the rehearsal room, "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess."

Both had walked to the club room. When Casey walked in, he said to his waiting friend, "Bluey, guess what I found?"

Blueice looked up from his bass, "I told you to call me Blueice, not Bluey."

"Whatever, just look." He showed off Dylan like some form of object.

"Uh, hi." Dylan was confused at what's happening.

"I'm Blueice," the boy himself introduced.

"Dylan."

Casey interrupted, "Just listen." He grabbed an acoustic guitar, and started playing a four chord song.

After half a minute he stopped, "Dylan, you were suppose to sing."

"You never told me why you wanted me to follow you."

"Just sing."

Casey started playing again, and Dylan started singing 2 bars in, starting at the chorus of I'm Yours. As the chorus finished, so did they. Blueice praised Dylan. "So, Casey, is he gonna be our new singer?"

"If he agrees." Casey turned his gaze to Dylan, "So, will ya mate?"

"Uh, I guess. But I don't know many songs."

"Don't worry, we'll teach ya ours," Casey said with a welcoming grin.

XXXX

After practice, Casey and Blueice were walking home, both heading the same way. Blueice suddenly struck up conversation, "Oh, hey, did you happen to talk to Applejack today?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what she say?"

Casey looked at him, "Say to what?"

"About me liking her?"

"Oh, that. I..." He didn't want to tell Blueice the truth, especially with what he said the night before. "I forgot to ask her." Even with saying this, he felt guilt for lying.

"Oh... Alright."

XXXX

Riley wondered around outside that night, being the 'night owl' he is. He saw a tree, and jumped up to a branch, holding onto it while pulling himself up. Only 20 seconds go by before he hears something. "Dubstep...?" He immediately notices the soundtrack, though not listening to the genre itself. "I just got up here to..." 'Curiosity killed the cat,' they say, but Riley never listens.

Walking towards the noise, he follows it all the way to a house with the window opened. He realizes immediately who was scratching records. The music died that and Riley spoke, "I thought you said you weren't a famous DJ."

Storm looked out her window, "I said it's just a shirt. What're doing outside my window?"

"I heard music, so I followed it."

"Do you always follow music."

"Let's just say 'music moves me'."

"Music moves you? Are you a dancer?"

"Nope." As the wind blew his hair to the side a bit, Riley looked back as if he heard something. "You wanna see something cool?"

"Cool?"

"Well, not cool, but 'pleasant' to say the least."

"Sure, I'm up for it. But I can't go out at night."

"Are your parent's asleep?"

"Well..." Storm walked to her door and opened it, "Yeah, surprisingly."

"Sneak out."

Without a second thought - almost too quick to be true - she said, "Alright," and climbed out the window.

Riley led her to a hill, and sat down on the side of it, requesting she do the same.

"So, what's 'pleasant' here?"

Riley pointed forward and at the sky. "Look at the sky, listen to nature, and just feel, everything."

After a minute, Storm took a sighed with glee. "Who knew somebody who can't sit still, be able to enjoy nature."

Riley chuckled with a subtle scoff, "Whatever."

He turned his gaze to her, looking at the sky. Who soon returned it with a smile. Their smile slowly faded as they realized their position, atmosphere, and heart beats. They slowly inched towards each other, both understanding what the other wants. Their eyes closed as they shared a passionate kiss in the moonlight.

**Alright, so, first off OC introduction, Ella goes to Salvadorian Moose. Second off, I realized that I can't do what I originally want to do with this story because it was a M rated thing, and with this many OCs, I kinda don't want to ruin anything that you guys don't want to see. Also, I think I have reached my peak for OC submission, so no more OCs, sorry in advance to all those who didn't make the cut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from the Author: The idea of starting this story came from the reviews... Believe it.**

Donte walked in to the Spring-loaded Cafe holding Applejack's hand. "What do you want?" he asked, heading into the small line.

"Just some apple juice."

"Apple juice? Don't you want something more, grown up?"

"Do ya want me to hurt you?"

"Right, I'll shut up now."

The clerk had purple hair, with slightly different highlights. "Hi there, what would you like?"

"She'll take apple juice, and I'll have hazelnut coffee."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She was only gone a minute before she returned, "That'll be $7.43."

Donte took out only 3. Applejack had to comment, "You're short, aren't you."

"Nope."

"You only have $3..."

"Well," he snapped over the bills, "Not anymore." The bills turned to 10s. Paying with one.

"O...kay, here's your change."

They started to leave the line once they got their drinks, Applejack said, "See ya, Twi'."

Blueice watched from his own seat, "So that's why you didn't give me an answer."

"What, Mate?" Casey turned around, seeing Applejack and Donte, "Oh, yeah... I didn't want to upset you so..."

"No, it's cool, I get it. You didn't want my feelings hurt."

"Who is that bloke anyway?"

Dylan turned his gaze, since he was sitting with him, "That's Donte. An old friend of mine."

"Ah..." Casey said, turning away from the door as a couple young teens walked in.

"Come on, Ella, it's not a bad place," said Scootaloo.

"I-I know," Ella responded behind her, slowly walking, "I just, never been here before..."

"Neither has Sweetie Belle, but she's fine."

Sweetie Belle was almost shaking in her shoes, "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine..."

"See?"

Ella's head looked up a bit, "Well, alright... I guess."

"Good. Now, what are we gonna do here?"

"It was your idea to begin with."

Applebloom immediately spoke out, "Hey, it's my sister!" obviously excited. The four walked up to her and her date, "Hey, Sis, what're you doing here?"

Applejack looked over, "A-Applebloom, I'm just hanging out with a friend here..."

"Hmm...?" she questioned... "Alright."

The four walked away while Donte asked, "Why didn't you tell her? Are you afraid or something?"

"No, I'm not embarrassed about being with you, just I don't want to tell her about dating."

"How old is she?"

"About 14."

"Yeah, odds are, she's already dated. If not, she knows about it, so no need to be afraid of speaking to her about it."

"Alrighty, Sugarcube."

" 'Sugarcube?' Already got a nickname for me, huh?"

She blushed, "Uh- no. I call a lot of people Sugarcube."

"Really? Name one."

"Well, there's uh..."

Donte snickered as he rolled his eyes, he looked across the cafe, seeing someone he knew. "I'll be right back, you ponder on that question." He stood up, walking over to Dylan, Casey, and Blueice. "Hey, Dylan, who're your friends?"

He looked up from his chair, Donte standing over him, "Donte, this is Casey, and Blueice. They asked me to join their little 'band'."

"What's with the quotes around band?"

Casey replied with, "We, haven't played any gigs yet. But I'm working on it."

Blueice spoke out of the, well, blue, "Hey, I saw you talking to Applejack, are you and her...?" Casey realized what Blueice was doing, he wanted a true answer.

He glanced back, "Well, kinda. She and I just started. So it's still a little rocky."

"So if someone better came along..."

"She could possibly be taken away."

Blueice got an idea, "Ah, I hope that doesn't happen."

"Ditto."

Dylan spoke to Donte once more, "Hey, did you realize Riley walking in with this girl?"

"Did he?" Donte looked around, seeing the two chatting away, "I guess he did, must have missed him." He thought for a moment, "Who is that girl though?"

"Hmm, I don't know," sarcastically started Dylan, "They walked in holding hands, they got a drink, sat down together, and are chatting their asses off. I think it's his sister."

Casey and Blueice laughed as Donte said, "No, I think she might be his girlfriend." Dylan facepalmed while the other two just laughed harder.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Just, just leave. You're embarrassing yourself."

"How?" Donte asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dylan's head fell as if he was shamed, "Just leave, before I make you leave."

"Alright, whatever." Donte turned, getting another glance at Riley and Storm.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Riley.

"Yeah?" replied Storm, curious.

"How about we go out tonight? I have this friend that works at the Honey Willow."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, I went like, 2 weeks ago. It'll be fun, you up for it?"

"Sure."

He reached for his drink with his right hand, unlike normal with his left. With his grip around the cup, he lifted it up slowly with a sharp pain in his arm. "Er," the glass dropped half a centimeter, as he pulled his arm back.

"W-What happened?" Storm asked from this sudden event.

"I-It's nothing..." He rubbed his right arm, slowly pulling up his jacket sleeve. Showing a huge gauze pad, covering most of the middle of his forearm, "Oh yeah, forgot about that..."

"What happened to your arm?"

"I was, free-running and I fell. My arm got badly scraped. It normally happens, just, not this big of a scrape."

"And you didn't _first_ think about checking it out at the hospital."

"Have you seen hospital prices? It's gonna be a fortune just for an x-ray."

"It doesn't matter, we're going to the hospital." She grabbed his good hand, and practically dragged him out the Spring-loaded Cafe.

**Note from the Author: Alright, sorry for the long update, I didn't know what to do for this story, but now I got a few plotlines in set as you saw. Now, I have on my profile a poll on if I should continue with the original way I was planning for this story, involving the main cast (from the show, not the OCs) about where they work. It's just something little, but it's the fact that it's an M rated thing. So I don't want to do it without you guys approving with your character in the same story as it.**

**Note, there is also another option that has "You can include my OC" or something similar. It basically means, that you wouldn't mind your character not only in the M rated work place, but would not mind if he/she was the purpose of one as well, if you get my drift. Now I don't plan for every one of you to say "Yes." So I think it'll just blow over like nothing, but figured you should be in the know, and decide it for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in the same type of chair, for the umteenth time. Riley sat with Storm beside him. The doctor walked in saying, "Your arm looks terrible, and I don't think that's just from this break."

Storm looked at the x-ray, "Holy crap..." The arm bone connected to the wrist had broke off and gone under.

"We're going to have to put on a cast, but it may hurt first."

"Why?" asked Riley.

"Well, the way that your arm broke. We'll have to pull out your arm to put the bone back in place, which could cause major pain."

"Fine," said Storm, replying for Riley.

"Why are you answering for me?" he asked.

"Because, I'm making sure you're getting a cast."

"Fine, whatever..."

The two migrated to the 'casting room'. There were two people, and the doctor told them what to do.

One helper got the cast supplies ready, while the other grabbed the end of his hand. "Okay, I'm gonna pull in one, two-" she started pulling.

"Ah!" Riley grunted from pain as the helper with the cast started wrapping his arm. "You didn't get to three!"

"I know... It hurts more when you're expecting it."

"Whatever..."

XX

Riley and Storm walked out, a brand new cast, and the same old injury. "Can't wait till the bill shows up..." Riley said depressed as Storm held onto his good hand.

"Don't you worry to much, it's not gonna change how I feel about you."

"You feel something for me? Never would have guess."

Storm blushed slightly, "Of course I feel something for you." She thought for a moment, "Do you feel something for me?"

Riley blushed. "I..." He thought for a moment, "No..." Storm's face instantly dropped. Biting her lip.

"Alright, I get it-"

"Because... I don't just feel something for you." He lift her head up with a finger, "I have something for you." He quickly, but hesitantly kiss her cheek. His chest tight and fast heartbeat. His face painted red.

Her face slowly got brighter, both with a grin, and a crimson color.

XXXX

Dylan sat along the beach line later that day, when dawn turns to dusk. He slowly read a novel that peeked his interest. "The day it turned for worst, and better..." he read a line that happened to be the title.

He heard foot steps, and slowly looked to where they were coming from. It seemed to be a young teenage girl walking across the beach front. "Hey... What are you doing out here this late?" he called out when she was within earshot.

She looked at him, stopped, and silent.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"E-Ella..."

"Ella, huh? I think I remember catching a glimpse of you at the Spring-loaded cafe... What are you doing walking on the beach this late?"

"I was walking home... I always walk home this way..." She noticed a book in his hand, "What are you reading?"

He glanced down at his book, "Oh, just some, romance novel I picked up... It's nothing special."

"Do... Do you mind reading it to me?" she blushed lightly, but still visible in the darkness of the night.

"If you wanna borrow the book-"

"No, I don't want to borrow it. I was hoping, if you don't mind, if I could sit next to you to read it... And I didn't want you to be reading faster than me so I figured, that you would read it aloud to me..."

Dylan thought, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure. Just, uh, sit right here..."

She sat down right beside him, leaning into him for warmth. This action made him blush.

XXXX

"Okay, so you got the melody down, Mate?" said Casey to his new band member.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Dylan.

"Now remember, this isn't like the songs on your phone, it's more of a rock style so you have to sing it like a rock singer."

Blueice interrupted, "Can we just start playing? I gotta get home soon..." he was a little impatient.

"Alright, so you ready?"

Dylan shrugged, "Let's go for it."

Casey started playing his guitar, with Blueice backing him up on bass.

XXXX

"Whoa, Riley..." said John as Riley and Storm walked into the Honey Willow, "What happened to your arm?"

"Our, little race we had. Turns out my wrist was broken, I just don't use it a lot so I didn't know until I was dragged to the hospital."

John looked over to the girl holding his hand, "You must be the dragger."

"Storm Wolf," she said.

"John Trails, and looks like I'll be your server," he looked at Riley, "again."

The two took a seat, we given menus, and left alone to read. Riley had already known what he wanted, so he was looking at his cast. He started flicking it out of boredom, though the sound of the flick dulled out by the others in the restaurant.

John came back, "So, figured out what you wanted?"

"Water," said Storm.

"Ditto," comment Riley.

"Alright, I'll give you a few minutes to decide on food. Call me when you're ready."

"Wait," started Storm.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a marker?"

"Um..." John patted all his pockets, one being in his front right, surprisingly enough, "Yup, here." Giving away his marker, he left to another table.

Storm grabbed Riley's arm as he said, "What are you doing?"

She opened the marker and started writing, "I'm signing your cast."

"I don't want anyone signing my cast, it's my cast."

"Good thing I'm not anyone then," she said, looking up with a smirk.

When his arm was returned, there was writing. 'Get better soon -Storm' with a heart right next to it.

"Signing a cast with 'Get better soon', your name, and a heart? So cliche."

"You have a better idea?"

"Here, give me your arm."

"But, I don't have a cast."

"Then I'll write on your arm."

Storm held out her arm. Riley grabbed the marker, drawing on her skin. Only a minute had past before he finished.

The drawing looked like the very old cliche;

Riley

Storm

Inside a heart, but he had changed it by making the heart completely black, and the letters having a hole in the heart, showing skin.

"And you're calling me cliche," she commented.

"At least it's different then going straight from the book."

"What do you know about romance?"

"Personally, close to nothing," an instant flashback to the one time he could have had a girlfriend, only two years before then, "But, I, kinda..." he scratched the back of his neck, "read, a lot of romance books when I was younger..."

"So that's where you're getting your romance ideas from?"

He put on a bad chuckle, "Yeah, kinda."


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from the Author: This... This is gonna go downhill fast... You shouldn****'t allowed me to do this *slight evil chuckle* Welp, might have well start doing this, since some people actually said I can do it. Welcome to the M rated portion of the show everybody, good luck.**

"You can't be serious," commented Donte from news he heard.

"Uh-huh," replied Applejack, "me and a few of my friends are getting a job at this new bar that just opened up." Donte caught the blush she had on her face, but not the reason why.

"If it's a bar, how are you gonna be able to work there? You need to be like, 21 or something to drink."

"Well," she gave a nervous chuckle, "I have a friend who made us fake ID's..."

"Seriously?" she nodded. "Well, do you think-" some kid running down the school hallway knocked into him. Regaining his balance he screamed, "The hell?!"

"Sorry!" the kid screamed running off.

"So, anyway... Think your friend can make me and my friends a few? I was thinking about having a party, and I need to get some drinks."

"Uh- sure, I guess. Just gather your friends, and meet me after school tomorrow."

"Alright," he nodded.

XX

As the final power chord slowly rang out, Casey yelled out, "That was a great run, Mates!"

Blueice and Dylan shared his cheers, Dylan commented, "Yeah, it's about time I actually memorized the words."

Blueice spoke to him, "Give yourself some more credit, you were doing a fantastic job singing," he put his left hand to the right side of his face, as if it blocks out Casey from hearing, "Unlike this guy."

Casey looked at him, "Whatever, Bluey. Without me, we wouldn't have been able to start this.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"But," he turned to Dylan, "We'd still be a cover band if it weren't for you. Cheers, Mate." Casey flashed a quick, welcoming grin.

"He-he, yeah... No problem..." He decided to leave out one, crucial information about him performing.

His phone vibrated, a text from Donte. After reading it, Dylan spoke out, "Hey, you guys wanna go to a bar this Saturday?"

Both of the other band-mates went wide-eyed, "How?" asked Casey, "We're only 18."

Dylan turned his phone as if they could see the screen, "My friend, Donte, can get us fake IDs."

Blueice immediately backed out, "Sorry, but I'm busy on Saturday."

He had actually already packed, and left with a wave of his hand.

Dylan's attention went back to Casey, "You in?"

He smiled, "Sure, what's the harm?"

XX

"You guy's realize that the final bell means, leave school?" said the teacher to the two students still in his room.

Riley and Storm looked over at him, then Riley got up out of his seat. Storm held onto his hand, making it seem as if he was being dragged out.

Outside the classroom, he said, "Hold on, can you let go of my hand for a moment?" he asked Storm. Annoyed with his cast still on.

"Yeah, sure," she responded, letting go.

Riley reached into his pocket, taking out his phone.

"What is it?"

"A text from Donte."

"What's it say?" she looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know, I never thought about this before. But I'll go if you're up for it."

She smiled as she rested her arm on his shoulder, "Sure, what's the harm?"

XXXX

All had met up outside the bar. They were a huge party, with not a single sip of alcohol in their livers. That is gonna change tonight. All of them walked in, each paying a cover charge at the door as well.

"Well," started Donte, "This, will be interesting." Donte's original idea was to just say 'Hi' to his girlfriend while she works. However, that isn't the case.

All walked in, and slowly started to blush, some more than others.

As they went to take a random seat, Dylan looked over to his friend, "Donte, what kind of bar did you say this was?"

"Just, a normal, restaurant, and bar, thing..."

"What do you mean normal?" Dylan said, hinting at all the 'waitresses' wearing maid uniforms, with a single difference.

"Well, I didn't know it was gonna be a maid cafe type bar. Or..."

Valerie was the first to notice the waitress step up. The top of her maid uniform somewhere else. Her big breasts being right next to Donte's and Dylan's skull. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie," said the pink haired waitress, "I'll be your waitress for today, can I start you off with some drinks."

The two eyes went wide as they slowly turned their head down to the menu. Both, still being a virgin, had never seen these in real life, let alone in person. They stuttered as they said their drinks, followed by the rest of the red-face gang.

Pinkie Pie walked away as Storm elbowed Riley's arm, she spoke in a hushed tone, "You never told me this was a topless bar!"

"I didn't know. I was just told it was normal bar. Besides, it's not like..." his comment trailed off as he looked forward. Storm looked in his direction, hitting his arm once more, "Ow!" he said loud enough the whole table can hear. He rubbed his arm, "You're gonna break my arm!" he went back to his quiet voice.

"You were staring at the waitresses, b-, b-... You know what I mean..."

"I'm sorry, I've never been in a situation like this. Cut me some slack."

Storm sighed, "Alright."

Valerie watched from across the table as Storm smiled and kissed Riley's nose.

Her heart seemed like it skipped a beat as she heard, "Hey, Val."

She looked to her side, seeing Donte, "W-What?"

"Something wrong? You're spacing out."

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, fine. Just let me know if there's something wrong, okay?"

"Okay."

Donte turned back to his conversation, hearing Casey speak, "So, yeah, like I was saying. My parents are gone for the weekend, so we can head there later. I also have an idea where the key to their cellar is."

Dylan spoke up, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, once we're done here, we can head back to my place and keep the party going."

Donte said, "Yeah, cool. I'm everyone else'll be in for it."

"Alright great."

Pinkie Pie came back with the drinks. Setting them down one by one. She walked around the table, and had hit a chair. The last drink spilling all over her. She had only giggled with an, "Oopsie!"

She grabbed some napkins, and started wiping herself. Dylan and Donte were mesmerized as she wiped her chest. Riley was too busy talking to Storm to realize, which is good for his arm's sake.

Pinkie Pie said, "Oh well, I'll come back with your drink after I change."

Dylan and Donte watched her walk off, the image of her touching herself stuck in their heads.

**Note from the Author: Not bad after awhile break from writing this stuff... But yeah, unless I'm told otherwise by certain OC holders, there might be some "bedroom talk" *nervous chuckle* I might be getting away with this... Oh well, your characters funeral if I fail to type.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Back to my place!" was a loud yell heard in the middle of the street.

The group had not broken off yet, but all their faces were red thanks to a certain round of drinks.

Riley spoke to Donte, Storm hanging on his arm, "Seriously, Bro? All these people in that apartment? What're we gonna do?"

"It's only like," he started counting. Riley, Storm, Dylan, Valerie, Casey, and him, "6 people, it's not all too much."

Dylan's usual study hard self said, "Yeah, come on, Riley, it's not too much." Without his drinks, he would've chosen to go to bed early, school is tomorrow.

Riley looked at Storm who said, "Come on, it'll be fun."

He sighed, "Alright..."

Everyone cheered as they headed through the night.

XXXX

They all walked in, one by one. The room wasn't much, seemed like a normal house more than an apartment. Donte said, "Alright, now what?"

"Spin the bottle?" suggested Casey.

"I'm down," said Donte.

"Let's do it," commented Dylan.

"Sure," said Valerie.

"Cool," replied Riley.

"Good to me," responded Storm.

Casey grabbed a bottle he kept with him from the restaurant. "Alright, let's set up."

With some furniture moved, and a circle of sitting people; Casey explained the rule, "Anything goes."

Dylan went wide-eyed, "What?"

"You heard me," repeated Casey, "Anything goes."

Donte looked to his right, "You realize you're gonna regret that in one spin right? There's 4 guys, and 2 girls."

"Oh trust me, I'll get lucky," he span the bottle, declaring him being first.

The bottle span fast, slowly getting slower. As time seemed to slow when it stopped. It almost landed on himself, when it inched closer to Donte. They had both blushed brighter than before. "What about the 'getting lucky' thing?"

The other 4 members of the group watched intently. The two hesitated as they very slowly inched towards each other. They had stopped inches apart, the entire group clearly hearing their heartbeats. "Come on," said Riley, "you said anything goes."

The two took a small lunge to each other. Sharing a moment for 2 seconds as the whole group cheered for the first kiss of the game. As soon as the kiss broke, Donte took his turn. The bottle landing on the other side of Casey.

"And you said you'd never kiss me," Donte spoke to Valerie.

Her glance quickly went to Riley, but back at Donte, "Guess I lied."

Donte stood up, and walked over her. Kissing her for 2 seconds, then going back to his seat.

Riley took his turn, and lucky enough for him, the bottle landed to his left, Storm. They shared a 5 second kiss, since they're special to themselves. Storm took her turn, and got the same result, to her right.

XX

Minutes passed by and game continued. Storm stood up, pulling Riley up with her. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Yeah," began Dylan, "Where're you going?"

Storm whispered to Riley, "Just come on." She walked away towards a bedroom, pulling him along into it. The group watched as the door closed, hearing the click of the lock.

Dylan looked at Donte, "I wonder what they're doing," he spoke with a grin, and a sarcastic tone.

Donte laughed along side him. Valerie looked at the door, biting her lip from worry. _"But I'm over him..."_ she thought, her glance locked on.

Casey's phone vibrated. "Who's that?" asked Donte.

"I don't know..." taking out his phone, he noticed a text. "It's from Vinyl."

"What's it say?"

"She wants to come over here."

"Does she know where you are?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. I told her I was heading here."

"Let her come, who knows, your lucky night could actually come. Just like Riley's."

Casey madly blushed, "It's not like that!"

Dylan spoke, "But judging by that blush, you wouldn't mind it."

Casey decided to stop talking to them, texting Vinyl to head over to their apartment.

Dylan looked over at Donte. "What?" Donte asked.

"Magic trick."

"What about them?"

"3, 2, 1."

Donte's phone rang. "What the hell? You calling me?"

"Nope, just lucky."

Donte pulled out his phone. Dylan and Casey heard half a conversation. "Hey, AJ, what's up? No, I'm not doing much. You did? Heh, yeah, I had a few... You did too? You wanna come over? Yeah, sure, I don't mind. Another person to our party. Alright, cool. See you soon. Love you." Donte realized he was being stared at, "What?"

Dylan and Casey smiled. Dylan chuckled, "Whatever."

Casey spoke as well, "Don't worry. I'm not saying anything."

Donte grunted, "Whatever."

Dylan got up and moved to a wall and sighed.

"What's up with you?" asked Valerie, standing next to him.

"Nothing... It's just..."

"'Just?'"

"It's just, I have no date. No girlfriend. No nothing."

"Really?"

"Well, there's this little girl. A freshman at the school. I met her once, but that was about it, I don't think anything can happen between me and her."

"Well, I can help you with that," Valerie spoke with one intention. To get Riley off her mind.

"How?"

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Well, Riley's in it with Storm, why?"

"Then where's Riley's bedroom?"

"Just down the hall, again, why?"

"Come on," she said with a slight grin.

He was pulled to Riley's bedroom. The door was locked and he was pushed down. "What are you doing?" asked Dylan, trying to get up.

Valerie climbed on top of him, her lips closing his. Her eyes closed as she kissed him as passionate as she could.

Within breaths of air, Dylan spoke, "Valerie- ... What are- ... You doing?"

Valerie hadn't stopped. Her hand helping her out by rubbing the small bulge in his pants, already starting to form. In her mind, she knew she was kissing Dylan, but her subconscious was thinking Riley. _"Why can't I stop thinking about him!" _she screamed in her head.

Dylan forced her off of him. "Valerie, you don't have to force yourself to do this."

"I... I'm not forcing my-"

"Yes, you are. I can tell you are. You're trying to hide something, and you're doing it by trying to do this with me. What is it?"

"I just, can't stop thinking about Riley."

"But didn't he say he wouldn't date you 3 years ago?"

"Yeah, I know. I was fine this long. Why did I start thinking about him again now...?" Dylan didn't know what to say, but thankfully he didn't have to. "I think it's just because, he seems so mature now. I mean yeah, he still acts childish, but that's only because he's active. It's just, the way he moves, and speaks..."

"You're falling in love with him again..." He sat up, her sitting down next to him.

"I, I guess so."

"Well..."

"What?"

He looked at her, "If all else fails, and he doesn't want you, or can't convince him otherwise, I'll be here for you. Going through struggles is what I'm for. You can spill out all your hatred, affection, jealousy, anything to me. I'll be here."

She attacked him in a hug, tears slowly leaking from her eyes, "Thanks..."

He returned the hug, "You're welcome."

**Note from the Author: A little longer chapter, just cause I like ya *winks***

***thinks the recording is off* Did I seriously just do that *starts chuckling* I'm such an idiot**


	10. Chapter 10

Ella panted heavily as he footsteps started to slow. "Geez..." she said, taking a deep breath, "With everything that's been happening, track club hasn't been up and running. I think I lost some of my endurance."

Scootaloo ran up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't tell me your quiting already."

"But the track team is already running late. It's about time I head home."

Scootaloo sighed, "Alright, whatever, Imma head back to the team."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow."

They started to walk off, "Oh," started Scootaloo.

"Yeah?"

"Let me know how that thing goes with that Dylan guy."

Ella blushed. "W-What? How did-" her eyes looked over to her book she always wrote in, the book was opened, "You looked in my journal!?"

"Heh, oops?"

"Why you-!"

Ella went to grab Scootaloo, when she said her idols favorite phrase, "Gotta dash!" Scootaloo ran off quickly.

Ella quickly grabbed her stuff, knowing she'll get Scootaloo back somehow. She slowly walked back home. Her usual route, across the beach front.

XXXX

Just like another time in her life, she met somebody while walking on the beach. It was the same boy as well, "Hey..." she said walking up.

She got no response.

"Hello?"

She poked his shoulder, getting no reaction. She slowly removed the sunglasses on his face. His eyes were shut. Listening closely, she heard his soft snoring, like a cute sleeping animal.

She shivered as the wind blew. Ella didn't want to walk home on this cold night, but Dylan was asleep, so he was no help. She did, however, notice the jacket on him. She knew she couldn't take it, but she did have an idea.

She climbed down next to him, snuggling up against the side of his body for warmth; placing his arm over her shoulder, keeping it in.

Ella lightly hugged him as her mind slowly drifted off into sleep.

XX

Hours later, Dylan slowly awoke. He felt weight on him. He looked over to see the girl that had fallen asleep on him. "Did I fall asleep before or after you were here...?" he held his head from a giant headache.

With a slight nudge, Ella sounded, "Mm..." but was still asleep, being clarified by the light snores.

He slowly got up, trying not to have her hit the ground. He very carefully picked her up, carrying her in such a way that she nuzzled her head into his neck.

XXXX

Ella's house was locked, which was very much expected. There were no cares in the drive-way which gave Dylan the thought, "Does she live on her own? How would she survive...?"

Saying this, he looked over her lifeless body. Something shiny was in her pocket, so he reached as carefully as he could to remove it. "Got 'em," he spoke, placing the keys in the tumblers.

The door opened, and he walked in with her. Looking around the house from his spot, he noticed there was not much to the house, no matter how spacey it seemed from the outside.

He slowly walked to each room, trying to find a room. When he came across one with pink sheets, and several posters. There was a picture frame on the nightstand; showing Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Ella right in the middle of them. "Must be her room," he said, walking in.

He lowered Ella's fragile body carefully onto the sheets. She immediately twist and turned, used to the warmth of Dylan's body. Dylan sighed knowing he shouldn't be there anymore. But he figured he should leave a note for her for when she wakes up.

He walked around the house, searching for some paper and a pencil. When he found it, he wrote 'Brought you home -Dylan' and left on her bedside.

As he laid the note down, he noticed a book right by it, a paged turned open. It showed a heart with his and Ella's name inside. Dylan lightly blushed. He looked at her, she seemed to be looking at him as well until he noticed her closed eyes. "So, you truly like me that way, huh?"

Before leaving the home, he lightly gave a kiss on her forehead, as if an older brother would to his younger sister. She smiled in her sleep as he slowly left the house.

XXXX

Dylan walked into his apartment. "These idiots still asleep?" he commented. "That's almost 20 hours. No wonder why they skipped school."

As he wondered around the house, he looked at everything, making sure it was in place. He was glad he didn't drink as much as the rest of them, and didn't forget about anything.

Laying asleep in his room were people. The door still locked, and the floor not as clean as it was when they arrived. Covering their floor was shirts, shorts, panties, a bra, boxers, and a blue square wrapper of some sort.

Riley slowly woke, "Ugh..." he carefully held his head. He looked over to his side, something was attached to his body. He looked over Storm's still body. Her small, but not flat, chest slowly moving up and down; a smile shown on her face.

He grinned at her, seeing her, "Cute." body. He light gave her a kiss, soon seeing he struggle a bit. He felt a small sensation as she let out a very small and quiet moan. He soon realized they were still connected.

Her eyes slowly opened. The first image her eyes recognized was a familiar face, making her smile back. "Good morning," Storm spoke in a tired tone.

"Not really, but yeah, good morning."

"What do you mean?"

"It's uh, 11PM."

"What?" she questioned, trying to turn around.

"We, apparently slept all day."

"Do you have any clue what happened last night?" she asked, knowing what did.

Riley smiled with a blush, "Uh-huh."

Storm quickly stole a kiss from him.

In another part of the house was another locked bedroom. This bedroom laid two teenagers, but not unclothed.

The previous night, this black mullet boy and neon blue spiked down girl did not join in what some others had in mind. Instead, they had a nice, loving evening like any respectable teen. Yup, you guessed it, a make-out session.

They both woke up roughly at the same time. Vinyl hadn't drank so she remembered easily what happened the night before. Casey on the other hand, was a little hazy on the entire thing.

Noticing Vinyl awake, he asked, "Did you, kiss me last night?" He had tasted an unfamiliar taste.

"Well," she responded, taking her shades of his face, "you kissed me first."

He blushed, eyes opening a bit wider, "I, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked with a chuckle.

"B-Because we aren't even-"

"Relax, Dude, chill. I knew how you felt about me for awhile."

"Y-You... You did?" His blush brightened.

"Yeah, especially since you keep quoting love songs to me. Fact is, I actually feel the same towards you."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh," she kissed him passionately. Returning some memory back into his brain when she started pushing her tongue into his.

Applejack had watched in anticipation of her boyfriend, remembering the taste of his white, sticky substance in her mouth.

She decided to give him a kickstart to wake up. She kissed Donte until he woke up. What had shocked her, was when he suddenly began kissing back. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

He opened his eyes, "Since before you started talking to yourself."

"So ya were waitin' that long just for me to try an' wake you?"

"Yup, I try my best to be patient."

"Just come here," she said, pulling him to her, connecting their lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note from the Author: HUGE WRITER****'S BLOCK! I'm so sorry!**

Ella slowly woke up. "Huh...?" She realized she woke up in her bed, but not on the beach where she fell into slumber.

Looking around, she picked up a note that said 'Brought you home -Dylan.'

She lightly blushed, just from hearing that he had brought her home. Then realizing that the note was placed right next to her, "My notebooks open..." her blush had deepened.

'_He must have read some of it...'_ she thought. Her name and his in a heart on the page that showed. "I just don't hope that he actually read what I truly wrote about him." She flipped back to a certain page in her book, sighing with a gleeful smile.

XXXX

"No!" screamed Applejack, walking away fast.

"Come on, seriously?!" asked Donte, trying to follow after her, "The hell did I do?"

She turned back to him, "I saw you kiss that girl!"

"That's all you're yelling at me about? A stupid kiss?"

"I saw how much you enjoyed it!"

"It was a magic trick for Pete's sake! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Yeah, sure it doesn't," she scoffed.

"So you're seriously breaking up with me because I kissed a girl in a magic trick?"

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'."

"You know what? Whatever, go ahead, I'm not gonna even try if you won't listen to reason."

Applejack walked away, her attitude showing in every step.

Donte sat on the school bench right behind him. He sighed, "I can't believe that just happened."

XX

John's face was flushed red as he heard, "So will ya?" from a certain, high-pitched and cheerful voice.

"Will I what?"

"Oh, oopsie. I forgot to say the beginning of my question," Pinkie spoke with a giggle. "Will you go out with me?"

"W-Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just get this little torso twist when I think of you and me together. And I_ never_ had a 'Torso Twist' before. So it _must_ be a good thing!"

"Where would you want to go, anyway?"

"Hmm..." Pinkie was deep in thought. "What about the school dance coming up soon?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Pinkie said, as cheerful as ever. Bouncing off.

Out in the hallway, Casey said, "Come on, Mates, we have to find a place we can do a gig at."

Blueice commented, "Well, I don't know many places we can do it at without being known first."

Dylan looked over to him, "Hey, what about Vinyl? I'm sure she can make a few connections for you."

"Oh yeah," replied Casey, taking out his phone. "I forgot, she had offered to help me find a gig if I need it."

Passing by the restrooms, Dylan said, "Hey, you guys go on ahead, gotta do something."

Casey and Blueice said bye as Dylan walked into the bathroom.

Upon leaving, he was called to, "H-Hi, Dylan."

He looked behind him in the hallway, "Oh. Hey, Ella." She had a clearly noticeable blush on her face.

"I was, um... I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted, to hang out today?"

"Really?"

Her blushed brightened as she slowly nodded, "Mm-hmm..."

He thought it was cute how she was asking him on a date. "Sure, I'm not busy."

She smiled lightly. "T-Thanks."

XX

Riley stood on a ladder, tying up a giant poster thing. "Why are we the only two people on set-up committee for the dance?" he asked.

"I don't know," responded Storm, having tied up the other side, and holding the ladder steady. "But we sure have some alone time now."

He stepped down from the ladder, "We already have tons of alone time."

"You saying that we're spending too much time together?"

Riley lightly chuckled, "Of course not."

Storm stole a kiss from him. "Good, I can never stop hanging out with you."

With a few seconds of silence, Riley asked, "Answer me this."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing during the dance?"

"Oh, well, I'm DJing it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the school's paying me for it."

"Cool."

"Why'd you ask?"

Riley lightly blushed, "Oh, that's, no reason."

"Come on, tell me."

"I just wanted to hang out with your during the dance, but I guess I can't."

"Well, we can still hang out. Even if I'm DJing."

"Can we?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Storm started kissing Riley once more.

XX

Valerie walked out of the school, seeing Donte still on the bench. "Hey, Donte."

Donte glanced at her, "Oh, hey..."

"What's got you down?" she sat next to him.

"I'm just, upset, a bit."

"Okay, I figured that. But why?"

"Applejack, broke up with me."

"Why'd she do that?"

"She saw me kiss another girl just for a magic trick. She didn't believe me that it didn't mean anything."

"Aha..." Valerie thought for a moment. "You know, if I was her, I wouldn't be upset with how many girls you kiss for a magic trick, as long you'd still love me."

Donte lightly sighed, still looking at the ground, and a sad tone in his voice. "Thanks, but I don't think that'll help too much."

Valerie turned his head with her finger, lightly pecking his cheek, "I'm not lying."

He blushed, "Seriously?"

"As serious as me asking you out to the dance."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that."


	12. Chapter 12

Dylan leaned back in his computer chair, stretching as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He looked at the clock, "Holy crap, 1:30?" He yawned.

He turned around, turning on his bedroom light. "Geez, I should get to bed... I'll ask them about this in school."

He got ready for bed. Turning off his light and slowly drifting to sleep.

XXXX

Walking onto the school grounds, Dylan walked up to all his friends. Who were just happening to all be hanging out together. "Hey guys," he said to them, each one greeting him back, "I have a question."

Donte returned with, "What is it?"

"You know my small project I was working on?" he spoke mainly to Donte and Riley.

"Yeah?" responded Riley, Storm on his arm.

"Well, I was wondering if you all would like to help."

"Sure," said Riley, Donte smacking him in the back of the head, "Hey!"

"Dude, you don't even know what you're agreeing to!"

"Fine, whatever." He turned his gaze back to Dylan, "So what is it?"

"Well," started Dylan, "I've been working on a short film. Romance related. And I was hoping that you all would help me out as cast and crew."

"Sure," said Riley once more, and once more getting smacked in the back of the head, "What now?!"

Donte shrugged, with a chuckle, "I just wanted to smack you."

Donte was punched in the arm. "Jackass."

Casey, completely ignoring them, said, "So, what would we be doing anyway."

"I was thinking of asking what you guys are good at, and going from there."

The group had surprisingly agreed, saying what they were good at. And what was more surprising to Dylan, is that he had actually thought that's what they'd be doing. All as if itself was part of a story.

"Alright, cool," he said, "Let's head over to the apartment after school, and I'll give you all a script. And hopefully we'll be able to get started pretty soon."

Riley commented, "Well, me and Donte kinda live with you, so it won't be hard." He got smacked again, "Can you stop that!"

Donte smacked him a 4th time saying, "Nope." He was immediately smacked back by Riley, "Ow!"

He spoke sarcastically, "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my cast arm."

"Alright, geez, I get it. I'll stop."

XXXX

Dylan turned around from his computer on his computer chair, looking at his 7 crew members. "Alright, so I'm gonna make this brief because I have somewhere to go."

"Where?" asked Riley.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway-"

"You're not gonna tell us?" replied Donte.

"Just ignore it. Anyway, here." Dylan started to hand out multiple scripts. "Now that I've already calculated," Riley snickered from 'calculated', "what everyone can do. I already made up a role sheet for you guys."

They all looked down on the 'Character Reference' sheet for them to look at.

It showed that Dylan was the director, obviously enough. Riley and Storm were the leads. Donte and Valerie being the secondary characters next to Riley and Storm. Casey being a helping hand friend towards Donte and Riley. Blueice being the sound director, while John was the camera director.

Riley glanced over the whole script, "Holy... crap I have a lot of lines." He looked up at Dylan, "You really think I can remember all this?"

Dylan facepalmed, "This isn't a play, Riley. You can look at the lines before the scenes."

"Aha..."

"Anyway, I gotta go." Dylan stood up to leave his room.

Casey spoke up this time, "Where're you going again?"

"I told you people, I'm not telling you."

As Riley and Donte watched their childhood friend walk away, they looked at each other with the same idea in mind. They're gonna tail him.

XXXX

Half to meeting up with Ella, Dylan was smarter than Riley and Donte thought. Walking along the road, he picked up a rock, and started messing with it while walking, as if a baseball. Walking a few feet, he instantly threw it at a bush behind him.

"Ow!" subconsciously screamed Riley.

"Why the hell are you guys tailing me?" Dylan called out to the bush.

Donte and Riley knew they had been caught, and stood up, "We wanted to know where you were going," commented Donte.

"Yeah, since you didn't tell us," finished Riley.

"I'm going on a date, okay?"

"Ooh, a date," said Riley, "With who?"

"Does it really matter?"

Donte nodded, "Yeah, it does."

"Why does it matter."

Riley spoke, "So we, um, we..."

Donte looked at him with an upset look, "Seriously, Riley?" he turned his gaze back to Dylan, "So we know who to embarrass once you're truly going out."

"You guys are idiots," Dylan spoke starting to walk off, "If you continue to tail me, I will hurt you."

XXXX

Dylan walked up to a park bench, "Hey, Ella."

She looked up to him, already slightly blushing. "Hey, Dylan..."

"Something up? You seem to have a slight depressing tone."

"N-No," she stuttered, "I'm just a little shocked you actually agreed to this."

"Well, believe it. This is truly happening." Dylan glanced away, he leaned down to pick up a rock, "Excuse me a moment." As if a baseball player, he pitched the rock into a bush.

"What was that for?" asked Ella.

"My friends wanted to know where I was going, and are trying to tail me. It's kinda stupid if you ask me."

"So, where do you want to go?"

He shrugged, looking at her, "It was your decision to meet up, do you have any ideas?"

"We, could go to the park, and have a picnic?"

"We aren't really prepared for a picnic, so maybe another time. But we can head to the park and hang out there."

"Alright," Ella agreed, they both walking off into the direction of the park.

XXXX

Donte groaned, "This is why I hate the park." He and Riley were several yards away from Dylan and Ella; not being able to hear the conversation.

"Maybe we should listen to Dylan when he said to stop tailing him?" commented Riley.

Donte looked back at him, "Dude, out of character much?"

"Sorry, whatever." Riley was actually tired of sneaking around, trying to follow Dylan. "I mean seriously though, we can't even hear him anyway. What good will turn out from this?"

"We got to know what's going on though. He's a senior dating a freshman, how bizarre is that?"

'A lot less bizarre than you're making it, dumbass' Riley mumbled. He stood up, "I'm out of here."

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you tail me instead of getting your knickers in a twist?"

Donte stood up, "What'd you just say to me?"

Riley turned, "I said you're a dumbass that has nothing better to do than meddle with other people's life."

"You want me to break that other arm you bitch!"

"Try it."

Donte rushed Riley, trying to tackle him. However he dodged to easily. _"No fighting skills, whatsoever. Nothing compared to my parkour reaction time."_ Riley thought.

As Donte went to grab Riley once more, he was met with a hard red rock, also known as Riley's cast. Donte hit the grass hard.

Seconds later, he quickly got up. He wiped his mouth, seeing the blood on his hand. _"Your blood will be the next one drawn,"_ Donte had thought, charing after Riley once more.

Riley got predictable, and Donte dodged his cast, tackling Riley to the ground. He held down the cast arm with his left hand, holding his body with his weight, and his left arm with his right leg. Donte's right arm digging into the throat of Riley. Riley trying to get gasps of air, but failing to.

As Riley slowly became light headed, his strength faded as well. Donte realized this, and punched him hard in the cheek. Watching a tooth fall out of his mouth.

Donte's first fight, and his first victory. He picked up the tooth as he stood up from the losing consciousness Riley. "I'm gonna keep this as a souvenir." Donte walked away, a bit of blood dripping from his mouther still.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Everyone dreams," Dylan spoke to one of his many friends, "but what they dream about, is not up to them."_

"_What're you talking about?" asked Donte._

_These two are currently middle schoolers, both the age of 14, 8__th__ grade. "Think about it," started Dylan once more, "You always see real life as a dream right? Nothing is impossible, correct?"_

"_Yeah? What does that have to do with it."_

"_A stranger walks up to you, asking to show you something unique. It's out of your control, the only control you have is a simple response. Yes or no. But thanks to the glorious curiosity of the mind, you almost instinctively say, 'Yes' every time."_

"_Okay, and you're entire point, Einstein?"_

"_When you dream, you don't have control over what happens. You make decision without truly making them yourself. Until you can realize you're dreaming, your mind creates a set path, fate, if you will. Unless you're lucid dreaming."_

"'_Lucid dreaming'?"_

"_Knowing you're dreaming, and using it to you're advantage."_

"_...what?"_

"_If you say life is dream, you constantly think of something impossible, faking real magic."_

"_What did you just say now?"_

"_Like at school," Dylan glanced at the clock, 10 seconds before the bell. "You hold up your hand," he got ready to snap, "And think the bell is gonna ring." He snapped his fingers and the bell rang through-out school._

"_How did you do that?" Donte started gathering his stuff._

"_See? It looks like real magic. Just like in a dream, __**your**__ dream. You just think of something, the cutest girl in class walking up to you, wanting to hang out." A girl started walking up to him, Dylan unaware. "Not only does she want to hang out, she pulls you towards her, kissing you."_

"_Excuse me?" said the girl._

_Dylan looked over, "Yeah?"_

"_Could you come here for a moment? I have a question about the homework assignment."_

"_Uh, sure, I guess." The girl walked to her desk, Dylan following behind, "So what do you need help with now?"_

"_Just a question."_

"_Which one?"_

_She immediately pulled him, kissing Dylan for 5 seconds. "Do my lips taste sweet?"_

'_Holy crap,' thought Dylan. 'I'm-'_

Before his thought could be finished, his eyes opened, staring at his ceiling. "Ugh." He groaned as his alarm clock started going off. He took a two second glance, ripping it out of the wall, and chucking it towards his dirty laundry.

There was a hit on his door, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Riley had said.

"What do you know about waking up you slob?" Dylan screamed back.

"Geez, what happened to you? You weren't the one who lost a tooth."

Dylan sat up, opening the door, both of them still in PJs. "Speaking of which, the hell happened?"

"Just a little disagreement, nothing big."

"But you lost a tooth-"

"Sup guys," Donte said, walking past.

"But now you two are cool?"

"Oh, well, like I said, a little fight. We're good, I did go over a bit, and so did Donte. Besides, remember back in middle school?"

"True..."

XXXX

"_Dude, what the hell!" screamed Donte._

"_Haha!" Riley said, laughing so hard he couldn't breath. "Do a magic trick now, Douche."_

_Donte had four pieces of a card chucked at him. He instantly grabbed a card, and hurled it at his face._

"_Ow!" Riley got a paper cut on his cheek. He instantly uppercut Donte's jaw. Donte immediately got knocked out._

XXXX

"So you're calling it even now?" asked Dylan, after he finished remembering from middle school.

"Yup, totally even."

"Alright, whatever floats your boat dude."

"You wanna see it?"

"See what?"

Riley went into his pocket, pulling out his tooth. "Pretty cool, huh? Come clean out."

"Riley, that's gross. It still has blood on it as well."

"Yeah, so? I think it looks cooler that way."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," Dylan tried to close his door.

But Riley hit it open again, "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Dude, you're the one who started this thing."

"Started what?"

Riley held up a paper. The titling font read, _Another High School Romance Story_.

Dylan sighed, "Oh yeah, working on it every weekend."

"Yup, so get dressed, we gotta get going."

**Note from the Author: Alright, I get it, short chapter. But I haven't uploaded in so long, I needed a filler. Also something to kick-start something else. I'll be getting to the short film soon.**

**... That moment when you think your sub-plot is gonna have more plot than your actual story...**


End file.
